Alone
by Odysseus520
Summary: After the events of "Haunt - The Real Slender Game" and "Slender - The Arrival", David (Haunt) and Lauren (Arrival) get married and have a child named Morpheus. On Morpheus' 5th birthday, his parents go missing and he finds out that they have been taken by the Slender (many variations of Slender Man), and so he sets out to save them after learning something special about himself.
1. Prologue

**I don't own any details regarding Slender - The Arrival, Haunt - The Real Slender Game, nor any other game regarding the Slender Man.**

Alone

Prologue

David had just arrived in America after escaping the Green Park and the mysterious entity he encountered there. After a night in his new home in Portland, Oregon, he heard a scream in the distance. The sound had come from the forests. He rushed into the woods to find out who screamed when he came to a flaming hillside. Avoiding the flames and falling branches of the trees, David managed to make his way toward the bunker at the top. Once inside, he heard a woman crying and a sudden scream. He rushed to save the woman in trouble, only to find that she was behind a locked door.

Grabbing an axe that was lying under the table next to him, David smashed the handle off and kicked the door down. He saw the woman, but in between him and her was a tall, thin figure with paper-white skin, arms that extended to the ground, and it wore a black suit. David then charged at the figure, so as to prevent it from harming the woman, but he stopped just as it turned around. David himself nearly screamed at the sight of it. The man, or whatever it was, had no face. Nothing was there, no eyes, no mouth, no nose, nothing, just a head. David then shook off the fear and charged at the figure, right before it disappeared into smoke.

David then helped the woman up, and she thanked him for saving her from that thing. She asked him his name and he told her it was David. The woman said her name was Lauren and they decided to stay with each other.

After the incident on the flaming hill, David and Lauren started dating, and five months later they got married and were expecting their first child. When the child was born, they named him Morpheus, after the Greek God of Dreams.

It was when Morpheus was two years old that Lauren had noticed something outside their window. It was the figure that attacked her on the flaming hill in the woods. She and David then knew that whatever this thing was, it would be coming after them again, and their son as well...

**So what did you think of the opening? As you probably already know, the story takes place after the events of "Haunt" and "Slender - The Arrival". Don't assume anything. The story still has yet to be written. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Visions of Faceless Men

**I own nothing regarding any Slender Man video game, film, or myth.**

Chapter 1 - Visions of Faceless Men

Five years had passed. Morpheus had grown into a healthy child, Lauren had become a photographer for the news, and David began working for the Oregon Police Department. Due to his intelligence development, Morpheus would be starting first grade early. Lauren and David were both very happy to hear of this, but they were still afraid for him. This was because both David and Lauren were hunted by tall, thin, faceless, suited beings who captured hundreds of lives simply by physical contact. They both knew that if these beings hunted them down, they would also be after Morpheus. Young Morpheus, on the other hand, was completely unaware of these beings. This was tactically dangerous sending him alone to school, because Lauren and David felt that their son would be taken if they couldn't protect him, yet, being that it was a Catholic school, they put aside their worries and focused more on their work instead.

"Mommy, why do you look so worried?" Morpheus asked his mother one day.

"I'm sorry honey," said Lauren as she looked out the window, "I keep feeling something is trying to take you away from us, but I'll never let that happen, never."

Morpheus hugged his mother to comfort her and said, "I'll never leave you either Mommy."

Lauren took a second glance out the window at the woods, looking for "Him." Morpheus looked at her expression and asked, "What are you looking at?"

Lauren drew her gaze away from the window and said, "Nothing." Morpheus knew something was wrong with her, but thought it best not to continue the conversation. "Morpheus, the bus is almost here," said Lauren, "Get to the stop before it leaves."

"I love you, Mommy," said Morpheus as he headed out the door, "I'll see you later."

"Have a good day, honey," said Lauren as Morpheus closed the door.

As soon as she saw Morpheus board the bus, Lauren went back to the window. She was still paranoid about what she thought she was about to see, until she noticed something. One of the trees was more jagged than the others, and "blacker." She took careful note on it and continued her day.

She had just switched on the TV and a commercial about business casual popped up, but it was during the commercial that she saw a tall, thin man wearing a black suit, as dark as the night, and a tie as maroon as blood. She jumped from her seat and immediately shut off the TV and checked her surroundings. She felt fear, knowing she was alone, but yet there was a presence within the house, the feeling of an entity. Lauren went to check the window again... The jagged tree was gone. She slowly shut, locked, and backed away from the window, only to feel her spine shiver as though something was behind her. She didn't want to turn around, out of sheer fear that "He" was behind her. She immediately unlocked the door and ran out of the house, but with her eyes closed. She felt something stop her, as cold as ice, and as evil as hell. Lauren couldn't move, her whole froze like a statue. She opened her eyes and saw _it._ She screamed at the top of her lungs as the thing grabbed her with cold, white hands. Then there was a terrible silence, as though a huge vacuum had just drowned out all sound in the world...

David was patrolling the county as usual, when he got a call from the chief. He told him something about someone trespassing on private property. The address was somewhere near a mine shaft.

"What stupid asshole would trespass there?" he asked himself. Getting in his car, he felt a breeze in the wind, as though he had just been doused in icy water. He covered himself in his coat and drove off toward the old mine shaft. As soon as he got there, he immediately noticed a trail of footprints leading into the mine, but they looked strange, sort of dark. David began to feel a little suspicious of this, but that didn't stop him from entering. "Come out with your hands up!" yelled David into the shaft. There was no answer. He slowly readied his pistol and flashlight as he walked in. David walked slowly into the shaft, half expecting the trespasser to jump out at him, but what he saw was not a criminal. He almost screamed when he saw it slowly rise from the dark floor, spreading its many tentacles and staring at him without eyes. David aimed his pistol at the thing and fired. The flash was so bright, but when it vanished, it was still standing. Knowing that he was no longer safe, David ran as fast as he could out of the shaft, the monster chasing him. He managed to jump back into his car, but when he tried to contact base, all that was heard in the radio was static. David tried to start the engine, but the engine refused to turn on. And that was when David looked out his window before he was engulfed by the shadowy tentacles...

**Whoa... It looks like young Morpheus is on his own now, but remember, things aren't all as they seem. Let's find out what happens next shall we?**


End file.
